1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and an electrical connector assembly, more particularly to an electrical connector and an electrical connector assembly for power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are widely used today. In general, electrical connectors can be classified into personal use and industrial use. When in personal use, electrical connectors can be classified as desktop connectors, laptop connectors, mobile phone connectors, consuming connectors, and other types. When in industrial use, electrical connectors can be used in industrial computers, servers, and workstations. Power connector is one common kind of electrical connector used in different equipments. Usually, a plug-type power connector and a receptacle-type power connector mate with each other to supply power to the equipments. Contacts of the plug connector and the receptacle connector contact one another to form electrical connection.
China Patent No. CN200820212432.9 disclosed a plug connector and a receptacle connector mating with each other for power transmission. The plug connector comprises a plug insulative housing and a plurality of plug contacts received in the plug insulative housing for power transmission. The plug insulative housing defines a receiving cavity for receiving the receptacle connector. The plug contact is of slice structure and extends into the receiving cavity for electrically connecting with the receptacle connector. Since the slice-shape plug contacts are exposed into the receiving cavity directly without any protection to contacting ends thereof, the contacting ends are prone to be contacted when in improper use status. Therefore, electric shock phenomenon has great possibility to be generated and the contacting ends are easy to be polluted or damaged. It is more serious when the connectors are used for high-power, high-voltage situations.
Europe Patent No. EP1703597A1 disclosed a power connector comprising an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts assembled in the insulative housing. A one-piece retainer is assembled to the insulative housing and has protecting sections partially covering the front ends of contacting portions and upper and lower surfaces of the contacts. The retainer protects the contacting portions of the contacts from being touched unintendedly. Also, the protected contacting portions of the contacts also can avoid arc-discharge generation which is capable of influencing safe power transmission. The patent assures the contacts not to be touched from outside and also assures that the contacts not to be polluted or damaged for safe power transmission. However, the retainer is of one-piece structure and needs to align with all the contacting portions of the contacts before assembled to the insulative housing which adds the difficulty of assembly. Further, the contacting portions of the contacts are only partially covered by the retainer. The uncovered parts of the contacting portions of the contacts are still very close to the outside and easy to be polluted or damaged. Also, the one-piece structure has relative slim figure and insufficient strength which is not good enough. Further, when one contact is out of use, the whole retainer needs to be removed for repair which is not convenient enough.
Hence, it is disable to design an electrical connector and an electrical connector assembly to address problems mentioned above.